1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, a liquid transfer pump, and a refrigeration and air-conditioning compressor, and more particularly to a compression device with a rotor and a cylinder block rotating synchronously.
2. Related Art
The current compressor in use includes a reciprocating compressor, a rolling rotor compressor, a vane compressor, a scroll compressor, and a screw compressor. Due to the inertia force that is hard to be balanced, the reciprocating compressor has the defects of high vibration, low rotation speed, and large volume. Further, a high relative movement speed exists between the moving piston and the stationary cylinder block of the reciprocating compressor, so the friction and abrasion are severe. Moreover, the suction and discharge valves and the piston ring, etc., of the reciprocating compressor are wearing parts, which is also the fatal defect of the compressor and causes poor reliability and low efficiency of the running machine. The cylinder block of the rolling rotor compressor is stationary, and when the rotor moves, an engagement point of the rotor on an inner surface of the cylinder block moves at a high relative speed and the rotor also moves at a high speed relative to the sliding plate, so the friction and abrasion are severe. The cylinder block of the vane compressor is also stationary, and when the rotor rotates, the vane is thrown out of the slot under the effect of a centrifugal force and an end of the vane closely sticks to the inner surface of the stationary cylinder block. The vane compressor has the defects that the relative movement speed between the vane and the cylinder block is high and the mechanical friction is severe, which causes great abrasion and energy loss, and thus the service life and efficiency of the compressor are low. Although the scroll compressor and the screw compressor overcome the defects of the reciprocating compressor, the stationary disk of the scroll compressor stays still, a high relative speed exists between the stationary disk and the rotating disk, and the process is complicated and a high fabricating precision is required. The cylinder block of the screw compressor is also stationary, the rotor moves in the cylinder block, and a high relative speed exists therebetween, which results in large friction and abrasion and more importantly a high fabricating precision and a complicated process. The above compressors have a common problem that the friction and abrasion are severe, the energy loss and leakage are great, and the efficiency is low, or the fabricating process is complicated and the fabricating precision is high. The main factor is that a large relative movement always exists between one stationary part and one moving part, so it is an inevitable consequence that the friction and abrasion are large and the leakage is severe. Furthermore, since the moving inertia force is hard to be balanced, the reciprocating compressor has the defects of high vibration, short service life of the wearing parts, and poor reliability. The scroll compressor and the screw compressor have a high cost due to the high fabricating precision and complicated process.
PCT International Patent Application No. WO 2005/052373 discloses a rotary compressor, including a casing, a shaft bushing rotating freely, and a rotor. The casing has several inlets and outlets. The shaft bushing has several longitudinal openings and is disposed in the casing. The rotor has four sliding shutters and is eccentrically pressed on an inner circumference surface of the shaft bushing. A bearing inside the casing supports the rotor, and the inlets of the casing are intersected with a rotating direction of the shaft bushing. The working process of the rotary compressor is that: the above four sliding shutters are pressed on the inner circumference surface of the shaft bushing due to the centrifugal force under the forced rotation of the rotor, and in this manner, the rotor drives the shaft bushing to rotate through the sliding shutters.